The example embodiments relate to a semiconductor memory device, and/or to a semiconductor memory device including an anti-fuse cell array.
Semiconductor devices used in computers, mobile devices, or the like are typically highly integrated and exhibit high performance. Memory devices, as an example of semiconductor devices include memory cells with increasing capacity and speed, and much effort is currently made in reducing the size of semiconductor devices that include a plurality of memory cells having high capacity and being configured to operate at higher speed.
The higher the capacity of a semiconductor device, the more an amount of information can be stored in order to establish an operating environment of the semiconductor device. Technologies related to anti-fuse circuits are used so as to store information for setting an operating environment of the semiconductor device.